Updating sets of physical objects and maintaining accurate data associated with the sets of physical object can be difficult, particularly where the status of the sets of physical objects are constantly changing. While some of the data can be updated and/or maintained through normal processes, errors can occur when elements from the sets of physical objects are not channeled through normal processes.